A relational database can include a set of relations, frequently known as tables. A table in the relational database can include a set of data elements or values that are organized using vertical columns and horizontal rows. The table can have a specified number of columns and a variable number of rows. Each column can have a data type that defines what category of data can be stored in the column. A row of a table can include one or more data fields. Each data field can correspond to a column, and have a data type that corresponds to the data type of the column. The type of a data column can be defined by a database schema, which can be a data model that defines how data in the relational database are represented or accessed.
A formatted view of data can be generated based on a layout. The layout can include an arrangement of data fields in the schema, objects, pictures, and layout parts. The layout can represent a way information is organized and presented when a user browses, previews, or prints data records. The user can design different layouts for entering data, printing reports and mailing labels, or displaying web pages.